Aider son prochain
by Lassa-Liam
Summary: Drarry AU Jour de la rentrée, Harry aide son prochain. Ou comment se faire un petit-ami.


**Disclaimer** : Bon, il est évidant que je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling et donc, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

Aider son prochain

Aujourd'hui était le 2 septembre. Beaucoup de personnes redoutaient cette date. D'autre l'attendaient avec impatience. Le point commun entre ces personnes ? Ils étaient plus ou moins jeunes et ils allaient faire leur rentrée primaire, collège ou lycée. Mais nous allons laisser de côté le primaire et le collège pour nous concentrer sur les jeunes du lycée. Sur un élève précisément : Harry Potter, 16 ans, cheveux en guerre contre tout ce qui touche aux soins des cheveux, au look je-prend-les-premiers-vêtements-qui-me-tombent-sou s-la-main-car-je-suis-en-retard-pas-que-ça-change- de-d'habitude, les yeux verts les plus magnifique de la Terre cacher derrière d'affreuses lunettes qui étonnamment, lui donnait un air tout mignon qui en ce jour funeste, attendait ses meilleurs amis en s'adonnant à son activité favorite : la lecture. Le roman qu'il lisait était absolument passionnant ; tellement passionnant qu'alors que les autres pas chanceux de la vie d'avoir des parents qui les avaient inscrits à cette prison qu'était l'école avait tout de suite eu les yeux rivés sur la grande limousine bleu électrique et argent qui se garait juste en face de lui, Harry ne le remarqua que lorsque qu'il entendit des éclats de voix et une portière s'ouvrir pour se refermer brutalement, suivit par d'autres sons de disputes. Il s'obligea tout de même à ne pas lever les yeux car il était à un tournant super saisissant. Il ne remarqua pas non plus que le jeune homme qui était sortit de la limousine n'écoutait plus la furie qui était lui faisait un sorte de plaidoyer mais le détaillait de hauts en bas avec un regard des plus appréciateur.

Alors qu'allait enfin arriver le dénouement du chapitre, Harry revient brutalement sur terre en sentant un corps étranger lui coller au flan et un bras tout aussi étranger lui enserrer la taille. Il sursauta carrément quand le corps étranger lui embrassa les cheveux. Il retourna brusquement sa tête vers l'étranger, près à lui envoyer le regard noir qui avait rendu célèbre le professeur de physique-chimie de Poudlard Hight School qui était accessoirement l'amant de son parrain, Sirius Black, l'un des profs de sport, célèbre pour être le contraire de Snape -le professeur Snape quand il croisa les yeux argents de l'étranger. Rangeant son frein, il détailla l'apollon qui le prenait pour une poupée : blond aux cheveux presque blanc, une tête de plus que lui à vu de nez et un grand sourire qui sonnait totalement faux. _« Mouais, attendons voir ce qu'il va faire »_ se dit Harry.

- Salut chéri ! C'est gentil de m'avoir attendu, s'excusa-t-il avec un faux air contrit. Je suis désoler du retard une amie m'a retenu.

Harry avait bien sûr remarquer que le mot amie avait beaucoup de mal à passer. Enfin, c'est surtout la grimace qu'a fait l'Apollon qu'il avait remarquer. Il remarqua aussi la supplique dans ses yeux 'Joue le jeu' lui disaient-ils. Et comme Harry avait la phrase 'Aider son prochain' tatoué sur le cœur, il abdiqua. Et aussi, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait d'acte héroïque -un mois entier quand même ! De quoi s'inquiéter même si son entourage remerciait toutes les divinités existante de ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter constamment de se casse-cou. Harry lui répondit donc, avec un sourire tout aussi faux.

- Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas amour, j'étais plonger dans un roman _absolument_ fascinant.

Il y mit toute la reproche possible et au vu des coins de sa bouche qui s'affaissaient légèrement, le blond-blanc l'avait parfaitement entendu. Il le regarda fixement, le regard indéchiffrable. Et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, il fut couper par une personne à la voix très très haut perchée.

- DRACO !

_ « Ah, il s'appelle donc Draco... Nice. »_ pensa Harry alors qu'il se retournait en même temps que Apollon-Draco vers la fille qui venait de crier -ça ne pouvait qu'être une fille vu la hauteur de la voix. Devant eux se tenait une jeune fille à la face de pékinois. Un pékinois furibond. Il se demanda si c'était sa petite-amie ou son ex au blond. Il haussa mentalement le épaules pas vraiment important. Il finirait sûrement par savoir. En attendant, il se concentra sur le discours de Face de pékinois qui semblait ne pas avoir à respirer entre ses phrases.

- ... faire ça à moi ! Non mais _comment_ oses-tu me faire ça à moi ! _Moi _! Ta fiancée !

_« J'étais pas si loin »_ se dit Harry.

- Mais tu n'as pas honte ! Me tromper comme ça ! Avec un homme en plus ! Tu feras moins le malin lorsque j'irai raconter ça à tes parents ! Tu seras renié et tu finiras sans un sou ! Tu finiras à la rue ! Tu perdras tout ! Et surtout, tu me perdras moi ! Et à la fin de ta misérable vie, tu te diras : si seulement je n'avais pas pas du bon chemin, j'aurais encore ma petite Pansy chérie ! Tu vas voir !

_ « Je plain le pauvre Apollon-Draco qui doit supporter se débit de parole »_ compatit Harry. Jugeant cette scène très commune (NDA : comme si on voyait tous les jours quelqu'un avec une face de chien qui fait une crise de jalousie aigu à la réincarnation d'Apollon...), il décida de rajouter un peu de piquant à cette scène en jouant l'amant bafoué c'est beaucoup plus drôle. S'écartant vivement de Draco, il prit un air accusateur et le pointa du doigt.

- Mais t'es vraiment qu'un salaud enfaîte ! Tu m'as cacher que tu était fiancé ! Avec une aussi belle personne en plus de ça ! Tu t'es bien fichu de moi hein ? Dit-il hargneusement, tu t'es bien fichu de moi, moi qui croyais que je comptais pour toi ! T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré Draco, termina-t-il dans un sanglot.

Le blond-blanc le regardait avec des yeux gros comme deux soucoupes volante et Harry se fit une infime remarque comme quoi les larmes étaient peut-être de trop mais comme on dit : 'Mieux vaut trop que pas assez'. Se détournant de son prétendu futur-ex-petit-ami, le brun s'approcha de Face de pékinois -Pansy si il avait bien compris- et lui pris gentiment la main.

- Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens. Ce type est vraiment de la pire engeance. Ne t'en fais pas : il payera pour ça.

Pansy semblait hypnotiser par la voix clair et musicale et par les yeux émeraude de l'homme qui lui avait voler son fiancé. Harry continua.

- Ne t'occupes pas de lui d'accord ? Je vais le faire. J'irais voir ses parents moi-même et leur dirai tout. Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça, dit-il avec hargne.

Face de pékinois couina un 'oui' avant de jeter un dernier regard au blond qui était rester en retrait. Elle se retourna vers la limousine, monter, claquer la porte et s'en aller.

Ils restèrent là à regarder la voiture rouler loin, très loin d'eux. Harry entendit les pas sur sa droite mais ne se tourna pas il se contenta de présenter son poing au blond et sans un mot, Draco checka. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire : c'était aussi simple que ça de se débarrasser de Pansy-je-colle-mieux-que-toutes-les-colles-du-mond e Parkinson ? Si seulement il l'avait su avant...

Finalement, Draco se retourna vers son sauveur brun. C'était vraiment un beau jeune homme. Plus petit que lui et d'allure svelte, ses cheveux donnait l'impression de ne jamais être coiffé -non mais il le saurait si c'était possible d'avoir cette effet de 'viens tout juste de sortir du lit' oh ! Il était Draco Malfoy tout de même-, un visage ovale aux traits fin et surtout... Les yeux verts les plus magnifiques qu'il lui avait été donner de voir. Deux émeraudes. Oh oui, ce jeune homme-là était vraiment magnifique. Doucement, comme pour ne pas le brusquer, Draco toucha le bras du brun qui en sentant le contact, leva lentement ses yeux vers son visage. Il devait relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux... Gé-nial. Charmeur, Draco lui fit un sourire qui faisaient tombé comme des mouches les rares filles qui avaient l'immense privilège de se voir accordé un regard.

- Merci beaucoup.

Il jubila intérieurement en sentant le frisson qui parcourra le corps du beau brun. Peut-être aura-t-il un véritable petit-ami au lieu d'un soi-disant.

- Même si je suis pas sûr d'apprécier d'être traiter d'ordure... Rajouta-t-il avec une petite moue toute mignonne.

Et là... Il entendit le glas qui sonnait pour l'Amour trouver. Ce glas prenait forme sous le rire de ce absolument magnifique étranger aux yeux plus envoûteur que n'importe quel charme ou sortilège. Draco resta figé devant ce visage si rayonnant. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute allure contre (dans?) sa poitrine. _Cet adonis sera définitivement sien_, décida-t-il en cet instant pas question que quelqu'un puisse entendre ce son si enchanteur. Doucement, il glissa sa main le long du bras du sublime brun, se délectant de la sensation de la peau douce jusqu'à atteindre sa main, tendit que son autre bras s'enroulait autour de sa taille. Draco se pencha et murmura un secret dans les oreilles de son sauveur.

- Je pense que j'aurai encore besoin de ton service dans un futur proche veux-tu rester mon petit-ami ?

Il se recula juste assez pour regarder droit dans les yeux son -il l'espérait ardemment- futur-vrai-petit-ami. Et quand il vit son sauveur aux yeux émeraude hocher la tête avec un sublime sourire, il crut entendre le bruit d'une machine dans les casinos qui vous prévenait que vous avez gagner le gros lot. Draco lui rendit son sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser -après tout, _c'était son petit-ami !_

Le baiser était... Waouh. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire le goût de ses lèvres, pas de mot pour décrire la sensation qu'il éprouva -comme si son âme était complet. Ils les résumèrent donc par le mot «waouh». Il s n'allèrent pourtant pas loin. Juste leurs lèvres qui se s'apprivoisent qui se goûtent. Ils se séparèrent après quelques secondes à se butiner la bouche et Draco fit un sourire en coin diablement sexy à son petit-ami qui le lui rendit avec la même intensité les joues rougit par le plaisir en plus.

Ils se regardèrent dans les blancs des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie ne les fasses revenir sur Terre. Se rappelant enfin où ils étaient, Draco se remémora qu'il avait promis à son meilleur ami qu'ils se retrouveraient dans le lycée avant la sonnerie. Il jura à mi-voix et s'empressa de dire au-revoir à son petit-ami -merde qu'il aimait la sonorité de ce mot-en lui expliquant pourquoi et lui planta un baiser appuyer sur sa bouche avant de courir en direction de l'établissement, laissant-là un petit-ami consterné et amuser par la tournure de cette matinée qu'il avait cru pourtant comme les autres. Il se demanda aussi comment Draco allait le retrouver alors qu'il ne s'était même pas présenter mais bon, il avait l'air d'être un magicien alors il le retrouverait sûrement dans cette masse de mecs aux cheveux bruns...

- Harry !

Harry se retourna et vit ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, l'ai ahuri, qui le regardait avec bouche-bée.

- Mais, m-mais, balbutia Ron et Hermione synchrone. Depuis quand tu as un petit-ami ?! Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit !

- Ron , Hermione, écoutez-moi , essaya de tempérer Harry. Laissez-moi répondre à vos questions quand même ! Alors, poursuivit-il lorsqu'il sût certain de pouvoir parler sans être interrompu. J'ai un petit-ami depuis officieusement quinze minutes et officiellement trois minutes. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de vous prévenir et tout ce que je sais de lui Hermione, c'est qu'il s'appelle Draco et qu'il se faisait harceler par un espèce de pékinois.

Au vu des regards que lui lançait ses amis, Harry sut qu'il devrait leur faire un compte rendu détailler à la virgule près et c'est donc en s'avançant vers l'établissement qu'ils fréquenterons pendant au moins trois ans qu'il entreprit de tout leur raconter. Il se fit la remarque qu'on était toujours récompenser pour avoir aider son prochain.

The End

* * *

Que l'on soit clair : j'ai eu cette idée bien avant la rentrée mais étant plus lente qu'un escargot, ce n'est que maintenant que je le poste. C'est fou les idées que l'on peut avoir en marchant sur une pente...

Que vous ayez aimer ou pas, vous pouvez laissez une review ^^ (je mords pas les inconnus XD ; juste mes frères u_u)

Ciaosu ! ;)


End file.
